Scarlet and Cairo in a Hot Tub (And other short stories)
Scarlet and Cairo in a Hot Tub (And other Short Stories) Well. Scarrio is now canon. Chapter 1 Cairo walked into the hot tub Scarlet was in. Scarlet backed up into the corner of the tub. "Don't worry, I don't bite," Cairo said. Scarlet backed further away. "But... I don't like little foxes in the hot tub with me! The only reason you're allowed in here is because Scarlie said so!" "Well, uh, im here. So can you please stop acting vulpophobic? Im nice!" Cairo moved towards Scarry, and Scarry moved further back into the hot tub. "Why are you trying to go away from me?" Cairo said sadly. "But..." said Scarry. "Please?" "But i'm a dragon, and your a fox!" "And? So?" Scarry looked around, making sure nobody was looking and then leaned in and hugged Cairo. Chapter 2 Cairo was sitting on the couch like the lazy bum he was and watching Angie Tribeca when there was a knock on the door. He went over to see who it was and it turned out that there was just a vase with two roses in it on the door mat. Cairo's eyes widened, and he grabbed the vase and quickly closed the door. Cairo put the vase on the table and continued watching TV. Suddenly there was a loud beep. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Said the voice. "Uh, what, why is this vase stalking me," Cairo said, grabbing the hammer he kept handy in the case of emergency. "Oh, hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Chuck-E-Cheeses or something, just for the heck of it." "Well, who are you?!" Cairo said, bringing the hammer up. "Uh, Frog, your old friend? Remember, from that Valentines dance a month ago?" "Oh, yeah. Sure, lets go to Chuck-E-Cheeses. Why not. Where do you live?" "Uh, just meet me at the one at the shopping center. Ok?" "Sure." Chapter 3 Cairo was at the shopping center early, poking around the movies aisle. He just had to do something while waiting. Suddenly, something exploded, throwing Cairo back and setting the roof and floor of the store on fire. "Hey, that rhymes!" Cairo thought, getting back up. He needed to get out of the store as fast as he could, before he suffocated. He jumped over a bunch of shelves and made a dash for the door. Another explosion sounded, cutting off the door. He was alone in the fiery inferno of a supermarket. Cairo grabbed a loaf of bread and hurled it into the fire, setting it ablaze as the room got more and more smoky. There wasn't much to do while the store burnt down, so Cairo walked around in circles, eventually finding a nice, cozy fireproof rack to sit on, and he picked up a newspaper and decided to do some crosswords. 1 Across: the situation your in right now Hmm, maybe a tussle. 1 Down: a country Ooh! How about pillows! 2 Across: hey, that's not a country, but china is (wink wink nudge nudge) I don't know, I'll have to get back to this one. Finally, Cairo got bored of the crossword puzzle, so he grabbed another newspaper, set it on fire from the fire brisking his feet, and threw it onto the other newspaper. He put all the other newspapers on it too, a fire to keep him nice and toasty. A moose suddenly walked out from the fire. "Hey, Cairo, you got any directions to the nearest hunting store? I got hunting lessons to teach, you know." "Of course, right through that door." Cairo said, pointing down the hallway towards the emergency exit. "Thanks!," yelled the moose, leaving. "What a good friend I am." said Cairo.Category:Glorybringer's Fanfics Category:Sillyfics Category:Shipfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Super-Fanon